villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultraman Belial
Ultraman Belial is a major antagonist in the Ultraman franchise. He is the main antagonist of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, Ultra Zero Fight, and recently Ultraman Geed. Belial was once among the most powerful and respected warriors in the Land of Light, until his greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark to have its power for himself. Unfortunately for him, the light of the Spark proved too much for him to handle and his crimes were soon discovered. Belial was banished to a lonely planet for his crimes against the Ultras, where he encountered the spirit of Alien Rayblood. Rayblood bestowed upon him Reionyx powers, corrupting Belial into the dark Ultra he is now. With the Giga Battlenizer in hand, Belial began plotting to conquer the Land of Light and get his revenge on the Ultras. History As revealed to Rei by Ultraman Mebius as Mirai Hibino, Ultraman Mebius revealed to Rei, Belial was once a highly powerful, respected Ultra warrior and comrade of Ultraman Ken (Father of Ultra). Together they fought against Alien Empera and his army of monsters when they tried to take over the Land of Light, Belial impressed by Empera's power and later vexed to find Ken was promoted to the position of Supreme Commander of Space Garrison. This injury to Belial's pride leads to him attempting the Land of Light's artificial sun, the Plasma Spark core, from its tower. But Belial was able to hold the Spark it burned his hand upon conduct, inflicting great pain on him as he was driven off his world in exile on a lonely, desert planet for his crime. But Belial was visited by the spirit of Alien Rayblood, who forcibly merged with the Ultraman and warped him into his current darkened state of being. Armed with the Giga Battlenizer, Belial led an army of 100 monsters to take over the Land of Light and defeated Ken, his wife Marie (Mother of Ultra) and Zoffy. As Belial was too consumed in his hatred, he was easily defeated Ultraman King who took the Giga Battlenizer and sealed Belial in the core of the Space Prison which became the Planet Ultra's moon. King then threw the Battlenizer into the Valley of Flames, which was guarded by an EX Zetton. ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' After Belial was sealed, the Land of Light remained in peace for the next 20 millennia until a Zarab retrieved the Battlenizer and freed Belial on the intent to forge an alliance and conquer the universe together. But Belial kills his liberator once regaining his weapon and proceeds to fight his way through the Light of Light to reach the Plasma Spark tower, where he defeated Father of Ultra by targeting the scar he got from Empera. After taking Ultraman Taro and Mother of Ultra, Belial steals the Plasma Spark as its absence turns Planet Ultra into a dark, frozen wasteland with only Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius unfrozen while Leo, Astra, Dyna, King and Zero are off world at the time. Belial then traveled to the Monster Graveyard, resurrecting his army while sending alien assassins to kill the surviving Ultramen and their ally Rei when they reach Planet Ultra to recharge their powers. When encountering Rei when the Ultramen confront him, Belial took an interest in the human upon learning of his Reionix nature. Belial would proceed to use his power to stir the Rayblood within Rei during the battle, using him and his monsters to fight the Ultramen for his army. But the ZAP SPACY arrive and snap Rei out of his berserker rage, with Seven taking a mortal blow when Belial attempted to destroy the humans. Seven sent his Eye Slugger to his son, Ultraman Zero, summoning him as he completed his training. Bent on avenging his father, Zero quickly finished off the remnants of Belial's army before disarming Belial and tossed him into the Graveyard's lava pit. However, Belial uses his Rayblood powers to beckon the spirits of his monster army to conglomerate around him in the form of the gigantic Beryudora. Beryudora initially overpowered the Ultras, until Rei uses the Giga Battlenizer to destabilize the fusion, causing Belial to lose control. This allowed everyone to finish off Beryudora while Zero lands the finishing blow on Belial. Assuming Belial is dead, unaware that he survived, Zero and his friends retrieved the Plasma Spark and restore their world. ''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'' After losing his Giga Battlenizer and army of monsters, Belial established the Belial Galactic Empire and began a campaign of universal conquest as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial alongside his two generals Darkgone and Iaron and armies of Darklops and Legionoids. Belial's forces traveled to an alternate universe to conquer the peaceful world of Esmeralda to use its large supply of natural emeralds for their agenda. Belial's next move was to destroy the Land of Light, only to face Zero once more. During the battle, Belial absorbed the titanic quantity of emeralds his forces harvested to transform into the titanic Arch Belial. Belial attempted to crush Zero with his hand, but Glen Fire appeared with an army of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged and rescued Zero from Belial's grasp, while bringing with him. Belial then attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arch Deathcium Beam, draining Zero when he and the others created a shield to protect the planet. But Ultraman Noa appeared and empowered Zero into Ultimate Zero. With his new power, Ultimate Zero was able to greatly overpower Belial, finishing him off with a "Final Ultimate Zero" attack that impaled him through his chest. With his color timer destroyed, Belial was sent rest in the Monster Graveyard. ''Ultra Zero Fight'' While in the Monster Graveyard, Belial fused into the Armored Darkness to gain its power and resurrect himself while forming the Darkness Five to destroy the Ultimate Force Zero team that was formed during his fight on Esmeralda. After Zero defeated Armored Mefilas, Belial revealed his true identity as Zero manages to destroy his enemy's corporeal body with the Ultimate Aegis. But Belial's spirit endured and used his Reionyx powers to possess Zero's body and transformed him into Zero Darkness before flying back to the main universe while killing off Zero's allies. But when Zero Darkness attempted to crush a Pigmon that Zero befriended, Zero's will manifests and drives Belial out of his body while transforming into Shining Zero. Zero proceeds to revive his allies, reviving Belial and his Darkness Five despite them being confined to the Monster Graveyard. Despite this, Belial declared he would surpass Zero in power, and defeat him and take over the universe. ''Ultraman Retsuden'' With the help of the bizarre monster Beacon, Belial and the Darkness Five invade and hijack the 100th episode of the series, and Belial decides to show to the audience the monsters that form Beryudora. However, Belial became upset because he could only introduce thirteen out of the hundred monsters of the fusion because of time constraints, and begins to rampage. In episode 103, Belial uses Beacon again to hijack the episode and tells everyone his biography, alongside with the other Darkness Five. ''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Although Belial himself doesn't appear physically, Etelgar created an Eteldummy version of him alongside Dark Mephisto, Five King, Sran Seijin, Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. He fights his classic nemesis, Ultraman Zero, but is defeated after Zero assumes his Shining Mode and uses the Wide Shot and Dual Zero Sluggers on him. ''Ultraman Orb An Ultra Fusion Card of Belial appears in Ultraman Orb, being owned by Mefilas Seijin Don Nostra who planned to use it as an "ultimate last resort". The card was taken by Jugglus Juggler after he murdered Nostra. Alongside with the cards of the previous six King Demon Beasts, Belial was used to break Zoffy's seal from Maga-Orochi's resting place, releasing the monstrosity. The Ultra Fusion Cards were later retrieved by Princess Tamayura, who gives them to Gai Kurenai as a countermeasure on Maga-Orochi. Gai attempted to use the new cards, but Belial kept rejecting him until the King Demon Beast broke the princess' barrier, seemingly killing her in the process. Because of Gai's anger at the Princess' demise, Belial finally accepted him and allowed Orb to achieve his Thunder Breaster form, which he used to single-handedly defeat Maga-Orochi. This form defeated the alien mecha Galactron as well. The dark power emanating from Belial's card was finally controlled by Gai when Orb was fighting Zeppandon in his Thunder Breaster form and eventually swapped into his Orb Origin form. With the power controlled, Orb fought against Juggler and Magata no Orochi. In the final episode, Belial appeared after Gai used his eight Ultra Fusion Cards in conjunction with his supreme Orb Calibur for his Ultimate Supreme Calibur attack. Belial fired his Deathcium Beam alongside the other Ultras, helping them defeat Magata no Orochi once and for all. ''Ultraman Geed'' Prior to the events of the series, Belial regained his Giga Battlenizer and resumed his war on the Ultramen as Ultraman Hikari developed the Ultra Capsules as a means to fight him. The battle soon reached its climax on Earth where Belial detonates a Super-Dimensional Eradication Bomb rather then accept defeat, being consumed in the blast which caused the Impact Crisis that destroyed the universe. But the universe was restored with none on Earth fully aware of the doomsday event, though traces of Belial's existence are seen through his son Riku Asakura and the Belial Fusion Beasts he fights as Ultraman Geed. Belial later returned twice to claim his son and further his plans. On his first attempt, he was seemingly successful, absorbing Geed as Chimeraberos, and flying to the moon in the process. However, thanks to her Little Star, and Ultraman King, Laiha Toba managed to free Geed from Belial's dark words. Afterwards, Geed shot both him and his father back down to Earth where he gained a new form thanks to Laiha's Little Star and defeated his father. The second time he came back, he took on the form of a human woman named Arie Ishikari, and had this form until his servant, an Alien Sturm named Kei Fukuide, got his hands on the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. After that, he gulped down Kei's Sturm Organ, dropped his disguise, and flew into space where he used the two capsules to transform into Belial Atrocious. However, moments after he flew back to Earth to wreak havoc, both Zero and Geed fought him with assistance from the Father of Ultra himself. However, Zero sustained severe injuries in the fight. And when Zegan showed up to cast a wormhole above the city with Geed, Belial killed him. Fortunately, thanks to one of Ultraman King's miracles, Geed was able to use all five of his forms at the same time to reduce Belial back to his normal state. After that, the two flew into the wormhole and fought each other. Belial tried to finish his own son with his Deathcium Ray attack, but Geed's Wrecking Burst ray overpowered him, killing Belial in the process. Personality As an Ultraman merged with Reiblood Seijin, Belial is extremely powerful, formidable, and manipulative. His defining traits are his pride and greed, as he is selfish, arrogant, sinister, and sadistic enough to murder anyone who tries to rule without him. Despite the fact that his aggressive army of monsters is important for him to rule the universe, Belial has little to no concern for his henchmen and even betrays and murders a few of them just to convince Rei to join him. In the events of Ultraman Geed, Belial is still power hunger, arrogant, and sinister. While he only intended to use his son and clone Geed to further his schemes, the fallen Ultra seems to have a sense of recognition towards the latter despite their opposing alignment. As discovered by Geed, who sees through his mind during their final battle, Belial's darkened heart was filled with sorrow as much as rage from his exile, and if anything, he has been reduced into nothing but tortured shadow who grew weary from his countless resurrection and quest for revenge deep inside. Sadly, Belial was too angry and bitter to admit it, nor the fact that his own actions caused it in the first place that Geed reluctantly put him out of his misery. Appearance Before his corruption, Belial was an average Ultra with fiery markings and white eyes as well as sideburns. After Reiblood merged with him, his body is now jet black, his fiery markings remained but now more pronounced, his eyes became orange and more sinister-looking, he gained sharp, powerful claws, a sharp, head crest reminiscent of a shark's dorsal fin and a purple color timer. As Kaiser Belial, he remains the same but with a scar in his right eye and longer claws, and he also wears a long red robe. His Arch Belial form is very monstrous-looking, with horns, a reptilian aspect and big shoulder crystals made of emeralds. Powers and Abilities Ultraman Belial possesses several abilities and powers thanks to his fusion. He can fly, has superhuman strength, and gather dark Reionyx energy to corrupt pure beings. With the Giga Battlenizer, he can command and control an army of 100 monsters and aliens, and is also able to possess mortal bodies and twist them with his spirit. He can absorb massive quantities of energy which amplify his powers, and is able to assume other forms like Beryudora or Arch Belial because of this. He has his own ray called the Deathcium Ray, a powerful, demonic version of the Specium Ray used by other Ultramen. His most powerful form so far is Belial Atrocious, which he attained after fusing himself with the powers of Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. Quotes Trivia *Belial is named after one of the Seven Princes of Hell. This name is also used as a synonym for Lucifer, playing on Belial's status as a fallen Ultraman who became pure evil. *Belial shares a few similarities with Dark Zagi, both are extremely powerful beings, have had their own servants, and both have ultimate forms that bear resemblance to kaiju. Also they are both the only Ultras with Cyber forms. *Belial's main design motif is that of a shark while his body coloring is inspired by lava. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Kaiser, which means Emperor, is from the original Latin pronunciation of Caesar. (Sea-Sar being the English pronunciation) *His kaiju forms, Beryudora and Arch Belial, are perhaps the largest kaiju known in history, Beryudora measuring 4,000 meters tall and Arch Belial being 300 meters tall. **His other two kaiju forms are Chimeraberos, and Atrocious *Ultraman Belial is also a Reionyx, since he is a fusion between Reiblood Seijin and himself. This has been stated by himself when he called Rei his 'brother'. *His Arch Belial form is based on SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. *Belial is the fourth Ultra that fused with another Ultra. He is also the first Evil Ultra to fuse with another Ultra. *Unlike other Ultras, Belial's mouth opens when he speaks. He is, along with Ultraman Zearth, the only Ultra who opens his mouth. He also opens it in his Arch form, when he fires his Deathcium Beam. *Currently, Belial is the Dark Ultra that holds the record of most forms, at six. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Belial is one of the only Ultras that can change themselves into a kaiju (the other is Kamila), being the first male. *Belial is one of few Ultra characters known to break the fourth wall and communicate with viewers. *In more recent stage shows, Belial joined forces with Empera Seijin and Juda. *Belial did not fight in the Dark Spark War in the Ginga universe. *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. A balloon is often used in Stage Shows to represent this form. *Arch Belial seems to be based on Dark Lucifer, a scrapped monster form of Dark Zagi. *Belial is the fifth character to use the power of Armored Darkness. However, he is the third to keep the armor under his control. The first two were Alien Empera and Alien Reiblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it's control). *When Zero expelled Belial from his body, he was simply a spectral mass of dark energy that formed his upper body, showing that he has new Reionyx powers to possessing first Armored Darkness and then Zero. *Belial's possession of Zero is a reverse of a classic Ultra trope, starting with the first Ultraman. It is where an Ultra merges with a deceased person bringing them back to life. In Belial's case, he merged with a living person to bring himself back to life. *Despite being said to revive 100 monsters, in the Ultra Galaxy film Belial actually revived only 56 monsters. But it is still possible that in his first invasion on Land of Light he revived 100 monsters. *Belial represents as the dark parallel of Ultraman Zero. Both of them are Ultras from Land of Light who were proud of their skills. They tried to touch Plasma Spark to gain power, however, while Belial touched the Plasma Spark, Zero was stopped by his father Ultraseven from touching the Plasma Spark. However, while Zero had changed his heart and seeing the error of his ways, Belial refused to change his heart and still wanted to get revenge of the Land of the Light, which led to his downfall. Navigation Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Aliens Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Outcast Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Pure Evil Category:Possessor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Evil from the Past Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Satan Category:Self-Aware Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Necessary Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Malefactors Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Necromancers Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Vandals Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer